


It Went Like This...

by daenabenjen42



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post Thrawn Trillogy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenabenjen42/pseuds/daenabenjen42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story had it that they met one night at a function...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Went Like This...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Borrowing and happily playing in George Lucas's sandbox.

They had heard of this before. Heard of it happening at the oddest times, in the strangest places, and no matter where it happened, someone always had a story. It didn't matter what the story was, or why, but there always was one. This is one of those...

The man was furious. "How could you do this and not tell me?"

The woman just looked at him patiently. "But I did tell you... just now."

"Why not before?"

"Would you have listened if I'd said anything about it?"

"But..."

She pushed a set of clothes at him. "You're going, and I don't want to hear another word about it."

"Leia, I don't want to go to a formal political party."

Leia glared at him, then turned on her feel and walked away without a word.

~*~*~*~

He hated these things. Everyone always wanted him to make something float, or talk about old Jedi stories... it was frustrating.

"You look like you've got a lot on your mind," a familiar feminine voice said from behind him.

He turned and saw her, then smiled slightly. "Did you get talked into this, too?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. I wanted to come."

"Truth?"

"Truth, Skywalker."

They watched the party go on for a minute or so before he turned and looked at her with eyebrows raised. "You want to stay for this?"

She smiled. "Oh, no... It lost it's charm an hour ago."

"Then..." He motioned with a hand to a side door. She nodded, and he followed her.

From across the room, Leia watched as her brother and Mara Jade slipped away while she talked to a senator. She grinned slightly, then turned her attention back to the senator. Some things were as simple as an invitation...

~*~*~*~

"Thank you for saving me from that," he said as he closed the door.

"Not at all..." Slowly, she stood on her tip toes and kissed him gently.

When they parted, he stared at her. "What was that for?"

"Just for being you, Farmboy." And with that, she led him away from the function with a smile.

The story had it that they met one night at a party, and niether could resist...

 

fini


End file.
